ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Heatblast
Heatblast is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Pyronite from the star/planet, Pyros. 'Appearance' Heatblast is a magma-based lifeform whose body is composed of brown and red rocks with lava inside. His head is completely fiery. His body is extremely hot, making touching him very damaging without protection. His feet have slight oval like design with only two toes and one back toe. Heatblast wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. While under the influence of a cold, his fire and lava turn blue and replaces his pyrokinetic powers with cyrokinetic powers. In Ultimate Alien, Heatblast's appearance is slightly altered. His eyes are no longer connected to the fire on his head, and he seemed to have developed small noticeable horns. His rocks are darker. His rock pattern over his body is different, and seems to have slightly fewer rocks revealing more of the lava inside Heatblast. His voice sounds like Jetray's, except it's deeper. Gwen as Heatblast hardly looks any differnet, her chest was bigger and her voice was more femaline. She wore the Omnitrix symbol on her chest. 'Powers and Abilities' Heatblast has the ability to generate, manipulate and project intense heat and fire from his body. He can shape that fire into fireballs, fire breath, flaming discs and fire tornadoes. He can also use that fire in defensive maneuvers such as making a wall out of fire. By propelling himself like a rocket or surfing on a fire board, he's able to fly/levitate. He is immune to fire, heat, and magma because he can absorb and project it. Heatblast has enhanced strength and durability. According to Dwayne, Heatblast is capable of moderate terrakinesis. In the game Ben 10: Protector of Earth, Heatblast can wield flaming fists, shoot a beam of fire, fire rapid sparks, throw fire crescents, create fire tornadoes, breathe fire like a dragon, ride on a fire surf board, make a large melt down and shoot fire meteors. In Viktor: The Spoils, Heatblast blasted fire that was so hot, it melted a tank. He also blasted hot fire in Secrets, so that it melted the road and almost buried Vilgax in hot tar. In Side Effects, Heatblast with a cold is seemingly made of icy fire instead of normal fire. And his pyrokinesis becomes cryokinesis. According to Dwayne, Heatblast is capable of making his flames explosive, something Swampfire is not capable of doing unless his flame hits something flammable. Weaknesses ﻿When Heatblast is exposed to enough water or fire extinguishing substance, his fire is extinguished, leaving him with a molten rock body cooled down. Heatblast can just about create enough heat to evaporate the water and foam and go alight again. Great gusts of wind can put him out and ice can deplete his fire. 'Ben 10 and Ultimate Alien' *Heatblast first appeared in And Then There Were 10. He accidently started a forest fire, but stopped it afterwards. *In Washington B.C., Heatblast saved some people from a burning building and caught some crooks. used by 10-year-old Ben]] *In Permanent Retirement, Heatblast defeated the Limax. *In'' Tourist Trap,'' Heatblast battled the Megawhatts. *In Kevin 11, Heatblast later battled Kevin. *In The Alliance, Heatblast saved a hospital from a landslide and battled Rojo. *In Side Effects, Heatblast with a cold defeated Clancy and his cockroaches with ice powers. *In Secrets, Heatblast battled Vilgax's drones and Vilgax. He appeared again to escape Vilgax's ship. *In The Big Tick, Heatblast failed to defeat The Great One. *Heatblast appeared 5 times in ''Back With a Vengeance''. *In Ben 10,000, an alternate timeline Heatblast battled Vilgax. *In Midnight Madness, Heatblast destroyed a mall while while sleepwalking. *In Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures, Heatblast rebelled against Kane North. *In Monster Weather, Heatblast battled S.A.M.. *In The Visitor, Heatblast battled Xylene. *In Don't Drink the Water, Heatblast as a baby defeated Hex and accidently turned Hex into a baby. *In Ken 10, Future Heatblast was used by Ben 10,000. *In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 2), Heatblast made a barricade hoping that the Negative will not gain access to the Mount Rushmore base *Heatblast was used in the second version of ''Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix'', activating the Omnitrix's Self-Destruct Mode. *In Gwen 10, Gwen as Heatblast drew her name in the sky with fire, to Ben's charigin (as he states, it took him a month to learn to do that). *In Ben 10: Race Against Time, an alternate timeline Heatblast easily defeated Eon's minions. *Heatblast returned to Ultimate Alien in The Forge of Creation, Heatblast was used by 10-year-old Ben to battle Kevin and NRG. *In Viktor: The Spoils, Heatblast defeated King Viktor. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Heatblast's powers are used by Ultimate Ben 10,000 to fight Eon. *In Ultimate Sacrifice, Heatblast was used to melt the ice of Freed Ultimate Big Chill. 'Alternate Timeline' In Ben 10,000, Heatblast has two mini volcanoes on his shoulder. 'Appearances' 'Ben 10' *''And Then There Were 10'' (first appearance) *''Washington B.C.'' *''Permanent Retirement'' *''Tourist Trap'' *''Kevin 11'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was Four Arms) *''The Alliance'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was Four Arms) *''Side Effects'' (Sick) *''Secrets'' (x2) *''The Big Tick'' *''Back With a Vengeance (x5)'' *''Ben 10,000 (used by Ben 10,000) *Midnight Madness'' (under hypnosis) *''Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures'' *''Monster Weather'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was Ripjaws) *''The Visitor'' *''Don't Drink the Water (baby; as Baby Heatblast)'' *''Big Fat Alien Wedding'' *''Ken 10'' (used by Ben 10,000) *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 2)'' as Heatblast]] *''Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix'' 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' *''Forge of Creation'' (used by 10-year-old Ben) *''Viktor: The Spoils'' (transformation off-screen; first appearance used by 16-year-old Ben) *''Ben 10,000 Returns (used by Ben 10,000) *Ultimate Sacrifice'' 'Naming and Translations' 'Video Games' Ben 10: Protector of Earth Heatblast is one of the two aliens that are given from the beginning, Four Arms is the other, as you unlock combos you use him at his full strength. You will also need his abilities to run though fire or absorb it and glide short distances. Ben 10: Galactic Racing Heatblast is confirmed to be in the game. 'Trivia' *Heatblast is the first fire-based alien, Swampfire being the second. *An interesting note is that Ben taught Alan how to fly with Heatblast but Ben never did that in the original series. *Heatblast was Gwen's first transformation, just like Ben. *Not counting the different versions to Secret of The Omnitrix, Heatblast has been in every original series movie. *When young Ben turned into Heatblast in The Forge of Creation, his eyes weren't connected to his head. Also, he has a green symbol when he was turned into by 10 year old Ben when in the original series it was white. Same with all the aliens that 10 year old Ben turned into. In short, he bears a closer resemblance to the teenage Heatblast. *On an interesting note, Heatblast in Ultimate Alien'' closely resembles Alan, but taller and not as skinny. *In ''Tourist Trap, it is shown that Heatblast's tongue is made of fire. *Though in the original series, Ben did not use a boulder to fly, he used one in Victor: The Spoils. This is most likely a matter of Ben choosing to fly this way in order to shoot fire at Dr. Victor while flying. *Heatblast appears in the most CN online games (Battle Ready, Krakken Attack, Savage Pursuit, Blockade Blitz and Critical Impact). *When Ben turns into Heatblast, he seems to become more arrogant. *Heatblast's voice in the form of a 16 year-old seems sticky and more like a younger version than that of Heatblast in the form of a 10 year-old. *Heatblast is one of the four aliens used by both the first and second Ben 10,000. *Heatblast is the first original alien used by Ben 10,000 (Ultimate Alien). *When Heatblast is put out in the original series, his head closely reasembels Iron Man's head. *Heatblast, along with Wildmutt and NRG, are the only 2 aliens that do not obtain green eyes. 'See Also' *Heatblast Gallery Category:Spells Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Live-action aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Fire Alien Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Flying Aliens Category:Ben's Team Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Male Characters